Layton's Lemon Rose
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Rose makes a deal. Will the Professor take it or leave it on his s desk? ;) !LEMON! LaytonxRose


Rose walks into Hershel's office wearing a low-cut skirt and skimpy t-shirt. He attempted to not to notice her, but her voice carried through a room more than any other woman he knew.

"Hello, Professor," she said slyly. Hershel just rolled his eyes.

"Afternoon, Rose," he bellowed. "How are you today?"

"I'm just pleased as punch," Rose smiled. "I'm as happy as a lark. I'm on cloud nine. I'm floating on-"

"Is there something you needed me for?" Hershel interrupted.

"Why, yes," she beamed. "Now that you mention it, there is something you can help me with." Hershel just cringed.

"What might that be?" he asked, hoping the answer would never come.

"I was curious if you would go out on a date with me," Rose responded. "But not like a normal date at a restaurant or movie. Someplace fun and exciting!"

"Rose," Hershel began, "if I havre told you once, I have told you a hundred times...no, no, NO! I will never not go out a date with you! I never want to hang out with you! I never want to socialize with you! I don't want you in my classes! I don't want you near my office! I don't ever want to see you again as long as I live! Have I made myself-"

"If you didn't want to go out with me, all you had to do was say no," Rose explained. "I do have one other request, though."

"What is it?" Hershel carefully asked.

"If," Rose began, "you won't go on a date with me, and I have another idea. And this one is more of an ultimatum."

"Yes?" the professor asked.

"This will be the end-all, be-all," Rose proclaimed. "If you do this one thing for me, I'll never ask you out again, I'll never flirt with you again, and I'll never bother you again."

"What did you have in mind?"Hershel asked.

"I want you to fuck me, Hershel," Rose said bluntly. Hershels eyes widened.

"...you want to...to what?" he stuttered.

"I want you...to fuck me," Rose slowly said.

"...you mean..."

"...I want you...to take your big hard cock...and fuck my pussy...and cum inside...and then I will never bother you again."

"Hmm..." Hershel thought to himself. "It is highly unethical...but she does seem sincere and truthful...but what would Emmy think?"

"Well, Professor?"Rose asked.

"...fine," Hershel responded. "I'll do it."

"Perfect!" Rose exclaimed. "Meet me in Lecture Hall 9 in an hour." Rose exits his office, leaving Hershel bemused, confused, and slightly aroused.

The hour passes, and Layton finds himself in the afore mentioned lecture hall. He nervously waits in one of the chairs, wondering if Rose will ever arrive. As he figdets, the door creeks open, prodoucing Rose wearing lacy lingerie with black garters and stockings, also adorned with the delicate lace. And to his surprise, thigh high black leather stelleto boots.

"Hello, professor~," Rose purred." Are you ready for your test?" Hershel just sighs.

"Lets's just get this over with." Hershel begins to unbutton his shirt when Rose grabs his hand to stop him.

"Now, now, Professor," Rose said. "I'll help you prep for this." Rose moves his hand down to his side, and begins by slowly removing his belt. The hinge creeks and clanks as it slides from around his waist, letting his trowsers fall slightly loose around his hips. She then untucks his shirt and unbuttons it from the bottom to the top. Hershel shivers from the change in temperature. Rose just smiles and swiftly removes his coat and shirt in one motion. She breathes on his chest, making him sharply cringe. She winks at him and moves down to his trowsers. She undoes the button and unzips the fly with her teeth, uncovering his black boxer-briefs. She could feel the heat eminating from the bulge, and couldn't wait to uncover the main attraction. Hershel took a deep breath as he felt Rose's fingers clasp the elastic band around his hips. She pulled down with utter excitment, and was not dissapointed with what she found. His half-erect manhood bounced slightly as it was freed from its cotton prison. Rose couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"What?" Hershel asked, becoming self-conscious.

"Oh, nothing," Rose said, admiring his uncircumcised 7 inch penis. "I just never would have guessed that your sailor still wears his cap to dinner~" Rose pulls the foreskin back and forth, giving slight pleasure and shortness of breath to the Professor. Rose continued to massage the bounty presented before her, stroking the shaft, licking the head, caressing the balls. She mews as she pulls the foreskin as far back as it would go, then wraps her mouth around the head. Layton felt as though the wind was kocked out of him and she began sucking and licking his member.

After a few moments of this, he could take it no more. Hershel pulled her head off of himself, looked sternly into her eyes and said,

"...no more foreplay."

Hershel grabs Rose and brings her to the front table. He throws all its contents to the floor and tosses her, belly-first, on top. She was scared, but in an exhilerating way. Layton looks at the bounty presented in the bent over woman before him, rips off her panties and inserts his entire length inside her. Rose gasps for air from being filled so fully and forcefully. He continues to ram his cock in her pussy over and over again, opening her walls and touching the edge of her womb. Rose can't help but scream as Hershel grunts and continues his escipade. As she orgasms, she clunches around him, it merely eggs him on. The stimulation is too much for him to stop. He's been waiting, craving this very moment for hours. He continues to thrust harder and deeper, all while Rose screams out his name.

"YES! YES! DO IT, LAYTON! FIND THE HINT COIN! DEEP INSIDE ME!"

Layton inpulsivly slides his thumb into her ass. Rose gasps and orgasms immediatly for the second time. She clentches around him as tight as she can, causing him to feel the beginings of his own climax. He clentches his teeth, grabs hold of her hips, and pounds her as hard as he can muster.

"...Ugh-mmm...I'm getting...I think I'm gonna..."

Layton cletchens his teeth and grunts loudly as he begins to feel his manhood throb and pulse inside of Rose. Rose can't help but scream and gasp in pleasure as the first wave of milky white semen spills from him, jetting into her hot wet pussy. He grunts again as the second wave begins, thrusting ever deeper, clentching her body close to his. After a third, and fourth wave, he settles down, his breathing becoming less laboured, and his pulsing cock subsiding. He pulls out of her, and watches as the thick creme oozes from her soft pink opening. Rose gasps for air as she calms down from her countless orgasms.

"Oh my...that was...quite a lot, professor...how pent up were youOHMYGOD!

Hershel forcefully entered her ass, using his own fluid as lubrication. Rose grinned, not expecting a gentleman like him to still have such an erection after that go.

"A gentleman never leaves a hole..." Layton closes in to her ear. "...empty," he said in a low husky whisper, trailing his tongue over her ear and down her neck. She shuddered, unable to help but indulge her senses with everything he offered.

Standing, sitting, Doggy, missionary, deck chair, cowgirl, spider seat. Layton thrusted and throbbed; Rose moaned and came over and over again. Nothing compaired to the feeling of this hot, heavy, dangerous sex. Every time he came, she thought he was done. Breathless and shaking, Rose only moved her body when he allowed it with his large hands. But once they moved to a new position, Layton would go right back to filling her holes with everything he held inside his ballsack.

After one last bowt of missionary, he released his final load in her, and pulled his semierect penis out of her thoroughly-filled vagina. Out of breath, he laid back in such a blissful state, not a care in the world. Rose, after catching her breath as well, stood up and giggled slightly, fluids dripping from every orface.

"Well, I think he's done!" she yells at the door. Layton becomes confused, turning his head to see who she was talking too. The door opens, and a fully clothed, smirking Emmy enters the room.

"Emmy? Wha-what are you doing here?" Hershel questioned, covering his still slightly erect manhood.

"I suppose it is a little cold in here, what do you think, Hershel?" Emmy winks as she looks at Hershel's dangly parts. Hershel blushes, and clentches his ever shrinking manhood tighter.

"I honestly never thought he'd do it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, I knew he'd do it," Emmy replied. "I just never thought it would go on and on... and on... and on...and-

"OK WE GET IT! YOU SAW THE WHOLE SEX-CAPADE! COULD YOU PLEASE HAND ME MY PANTS?!" Emmy tosses at him Roses skirt. The Professor just hid behind the cloth, ashamed of his shrinking flesh.

"You owe me twenty prounds!" Emmy exclaimed.

"'Twenty pounds?!'" What are you talking about? Certainly she didn't pay you to have sex with me!" Layton exclaimed.

"Oh no, not at all, Hershel. Nothing could be further from the truth. I set this whole thing up on a whim. You and your pent up libeto just bought me dinner. Care to join me?" Emmy said slyly. Layton's eyes widened. He just realized Emmy had orcestrated the whole ordeal. He felt so dirty, and yet so proud at the same time. He smirks, stands up and walks over to Emmy, letting the last few drops of seed dribble out his dick and onto the floor. Emmy leads him out of the lecture hall, guiding him by his long, flaccid penis. Rose just stands behind, naked and confused.

"Hey!" Rose yells. "What about me?"

"Oh, shove it up your ass, Rose," Hershel quips as he closes the door. "But, I guess you've already done that, now haven't you?"

THE END


End file.
